transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Blind Faith
SOUND PLANET You've arrived at the communications hub of the known universe. Much like Seattle is known for having a Starbucks™ on every block, SOUND PLANET is known for having some sort of satellite dish on every block. The natives here have a knack for audio technology and they've devoted their entire world to creating communications equipment of all sorts. Although the landscape is littered with various satellite dishes, relay towers, and broadcasting antennas, the planet as a whole appears to be well-kept and neat in appearance. The lack of defensive emplacements seems to hint at the planet's peaceful nature. Welcome to the place where sonic dreams are made of. It's SOUND PLANET! The people here are incredibly skilled at creating sonic technology and they've devoted their entired world to their craft. As a result, the people here refer to themselves as SOUNDERS. On this pleasant day, a group of Sounders have assembled around their planet's capital building (think the White House with antennas all over it). A well-dressed man wearing some sort of visor over his eyes walks onto the large balcony of the capital to address those in attendance. "Greetings Sounders! Lend me your ears! On this final day of the year, we take time again to thank those who came before us, and those who crafted the finest invention of our planet's existence!" The King of SOUND PLANET raises a visor-like device into the air that immediately draws a huge roar from the enthusiastic crowd. "For if our elders hadn't created these visors for our entire population, then we would still be suffering without the ability to see!" continues the King with his speech. "These visors cured our planet's blindness and for that we're ever grateful! Now as we do every year, we'll celebrate the incredible invention with 10 seconds of incredible sound from our SONIC SUPER-DISH!!" A massive satellite dish rises out from behind the capital building and it immediately starts to blare an almost deafening tone into the sky above. The mass of people all bow their heads as they take hold of their visors with appreciation. These visors were created with sonar-like technology that bounces sonic waves off the surroundings (think Daredevil vision). Without these visors, the entire planet would cease to function and it would likely mean the end of the Sounders. After 10 seconds of extremely loud sound that rattles the entire landscape, the SONIC SUPER-DISH whines down. The King smiles as he rises his head, "Long live SOUND PLANET and long live our technology!!" The crowd erupts into loud cheers. Traveling through the sector right now is an Autobot scouting shuttle. Jazz sits at the controls of the small, but quaint vessel, whistling a happy tune. "Aww yea! Nothing like headin' out for a little stroll around the block to get the energon flowin' in the mornin'." The Intelligence Director steers the ship towards a tiny sensor blip in the distance. "Looks like we got something out there, but don't know what it could be. Spindrift, Warpath, Whiteout, any of guys got a clue?! Check out those sensors and get to workin' on an answer!" Just then, the ship starts to RATTTTTTTLLLLE violently. Jazz gets flung out of his chair and he crashes into a nearby bulkhead. "Owww!! Who's rockin' the boat?!" Outside, a huge wave of sonic energy has sent the Autobot shuttle on one heck of a wobbly course. "Wham, BANG! What's all that noise?" Warpath exclaims. "Where are we and what's BOOM, going on?" It's a good thing he's belted in to his seat tightly as he presses buttons to get an answer. Spindrift had been taking a nice little recharge cycle in one of the chairs. In fact he 'sleeps' right through most of the vibrations due to his design being reinforced against being rattled around in the first place. It's not until the shuttle leers far enough to the side that he's tipped out of the chair that he notices, bouncing off the floor and rolling until he bumps into the bulkhead. "The heck? Since when did space have speed bumps?", grumbles the dillo-bot as he uncurls, and as it turns out is propped up against the wall upside down. It was a pretty quiet scouting mission, so far. Not entirely the most exciting thing for Whiteout to tag along in, but his radio relay was pretty useful for those deeper space missions. But even then his relay hasn't been too active, just keeping track of the minor blip here and there, picking in on some radio tunes from some planet somewhere. He almost looks partially into recharge himself, slouched into one of those chairs that's just way too big for him. That is, until the radip brust hits the ship. It hits his relay like a ton of bricks, and he practically leaps off of the chair in surprise. His momentum topples him over and he hits the ground with a crash. "Ooguh... Someone get the station identification on that truck that hit me?" Soundwave lands the Decepticon shuttle in an open area, in which the locals naturally react by drawing weapons in turn. Froim the viewscreen it can be seen that there is a pulsing flash from the shuttle, and the natives grab their visors as if struck by a sudden migraine. They fumble for their guns helplessly. "Decepticons." Soundwave says, as the shuttle touches down. "Retain strobe device, then fan out to secure hub satellite. " He points to what appears to be a gun rack, but contains some musket-looking devices that have a lens on the end of the barrel. "In instance that device fails, use force. Natives are expendible." he finishes, and hits the button on the side of the shuttle hatch. The ramp lowers. Motormaster grabs the strobe gun off the rack and tromps down the ramp, waving the other Decepticons (gumbies, mainly) out to follow him. "You heard the Spymaster! These pitiful wretches can't even SEE us! If any of you pukes get killed on this mission, I'm having Hook bring you back to life so I can kill you again myself! Decepticons, ROLL OUT!" Motormaster slams his great mass to the ground, converting into a big black cabover semi. Banshee grabs herself a stun-gun too, calling out a response to Motormaster and Soundwave while darting out of the shuttle and rolling into cover. "Jawohl, Kommandant Soundwave!" she bellows, canning for any signs of the natives getting... rowdy. Banshee adds "Permission to take to the air? The arrival of the Decepticons is a complete surprise to the people of SOUND PLANET. With their vision impaired, the Sounders struggle to find their way around. Screams fill the air as some Sounders are overwhelmed by fear. Others huddle into groups for safety. Inside the capital building, the King of SOUND PLANET is fumbling around on his knees with an obvious breath of anxiety in his voice, "What in the world is going on?!?! Someone help us!! I'm BLIINNNDD!!" The King's personal assistants would help if they could see, but at the moment, all they can do is head in the direction of the King's voice. Whatever was going on, his safety was their first priority. In the town square below, lightly-armed security forces are busy waving their sonic pistols around, but they can't see anything to fire at. The situation is truly dire for the Sounders. Back in the capital building, the King remembers the chain he wears around his neck for emergencies. "Ohh wait!! I...I..remember I was given this in case we ever needed help. Someone said it would light our darkness hour or something like that!!" Pulling the chain from his neck free, he squeezes the BIG BUTTON on it. A second passes. Another few pass. Nothing. "I don't understand! The elders said it would do something!!" Actually, the button has done something, but only something audible in the skies above. SOUND PLANET's emergency transmitter begins sounding a distress signal that blasts out into the darkness of space at an ultra-high frequency that only those with special audio receiving equipment might be able to hear. "Do what you do, don't bother me with the details!" Motormaster replies, revving his engine and pulling onto the street to charge off in the direction of the mission goal. Metal groaning against metal, Whiteout manages to right himself up to at least his belly. His ears lay back, as he gives his head a shake, something rattling a little inside. "That packed a whallup, eh? Could've done without the wake up cal-... Huh?" One of those ears twitches up a little bit. Then the other. He frowns a little, and reaches a paw up to swat at the side of his head a couple of times, as if unsure what he's hearing is his head still ringing. When it doesn't go away, he pushes himself up to all fours, and scrambles back up to his chair. "Incoming distress call, Jazz!" He says, patching his relay into the sensor array to try and get a better lock on it. "Coming from not too far away, too. Patching in to the navigation system now." "POW, distress? Sounds like we're going to ZAM, have some action after all!" Warpath says, "Any sign of ZING, Decepticons?" Spindrift wobbles a bit, then curls up far enough to roll himself away from the bulkhead and back onto his feet. Once he's back upright he rubs the top of his head with a forepaw. "Anyone figger out what was up with that rude awakening..." Pauses as Whiteout mentions a distress signal. ".. Well, that was one hell of a distress call," he mutters, not realizing the call and sonic wave that rattled them around are different things people are talking about. Jazz leaps up and back into the pilot's chair as Whiteout pipes in the distress signal information. "I'm with you Spindrift! That's a heckuva' way to get out attention alright. I'm lining an intercept course with the source of the signal. Whiteout! Get on the horn and send a message back to base! We're gonna check this out and figure out what's goin' down!" Focusing his blue visor on the viewscreen, slowly the sight of a planet comes into view. "Warpath! Get on the sensors and check out what's causin' the distressin' down there! We're gonna land where you say! Spindrift, get ready to rock 'n' roll Dilla dude and lower the landin' gear in the back. That vibration sure shook up our automated controls!" The Intelligence Director pilots the shuttle towards the planet, hoping they're in time to help however they can. Banshee grins as she recieves confirmation and leaps into the air on her antigravs, transforming once she's up to a decent speed with the strobe gun mounted on her belly, slung in on the mounting of the central 250kg Penetrator bomb. Wings flash in the sunlight for a moment as she begins to circle the Decepticons below, scanning for signs of Autobots or the target. <> As she speaks, the Stukacon dives down towards the locals with her Jericho Trompete screaming to add to their fear, the strobe gun pulsing. <> Soundwave steps out on to the ramp after his fellows. He heads through the swath of cowering Sounders, making his way to a massive satellite array - a star-shaped device that contains five indvidiual satellite dishes, and a much larger central unit. At the tips of each point of the star, a heavy cable is attached, its diameter that of a subway tunnel. Soundwave walks up to a large box protruding from the side of the cable, and his hand switches to a pointed device arcing with electricity. He applies it to the box, and it hisses, two T shaped locks slipping away from it. He then jams the pointed device into the box, leaving it crackling with electricity as he moves to the next point in the star. Out of nowhere, or seemingly inhabiting the body of generic who was there moments earlier.. a certain 'special' white and red-orange Seeker appears right on Banshee's six. The Seeker gains on the Stukacon, swirling through the air around her. <> he announces himself to everyone present. Drifting back to fall in line behind Banshee, <> A shake, shudder, and shiver; and before your eyes BACKFIRE transforms into a F-16 Falcon! Kenworth K1000 screeches to a halt near the array, airbrakes clacking and hissing as he transforms and blasts a clump of alarmed natives with the strobe gun- they were probably already blinded, but Motormaster hardly cares about such things. "Go on, fleshlings. I DARE you to resist us." With a loud clacking and grinding sound, Motormaster pulls himself up into his grim humanoid form. Folding and shifting, Banshee transforms into a Ju-87 Stuka With the BIG BUTTON apparently not doing anything, the King of SOUND PLANET slams his fist into the carpet below him. "Cursed device! Perhaps our elders never thought we'd have an emergency of any kind?! Anyone have ideas? I'm open to them!" The King looks around at the assistants around him. One of them replies, "Sir! We've got reports over the intercom of these robotic voices coming from the town square! Maybe we're being invaded by these robots!" The King thinks for a moment, "Very well. Our priority is protecting our SONIC SUPER-DISH! I'm going to activate the perimeter defenses!" Pulling a small box from his pocket, the King speaks into it. "Alpha-Omega-314-Audio-4-Delta!" Immediately, small speakers pop up from the base of the SONIC SUPER-DISH Soundwave happens to be near to. The speakers activate and they start filling the nearby area with a deafening treble of sound that's designed to immobilize atackers. Although the defense speakers were tested in the lab, they weren't designed to combat large robots, so who knows how effective they'll be! Spindrift salutes with a paw and scurries towards the back of the shuttle. The emergency landing release is bigger than he is, but by climbing onto the lever and hanging his entire weight on top of it (he's very heavy at least for a tapebot--it's the armor) gets the lever to shift down and activate the manual release. "Landing gear deployed!" "That wasn't the distress call," Whiteout explains, though he doesn't look away from the communications screen. "That blast we were hit with was just pure white noise. There was a distress call AFTER it." Ears flicker a couple of times, as he snaps his muzzle once. "That first blast is still making my ears ring, but I'm pinging back with a standard reply. Letting 'em know we're on our way!" "Oh wow, let's get ready to BOOM, make some noise of our own!" Warpath says. The red Minibot gets ready to bounce out of his seat and out the door the moment they land. Jazz takes in the various reports as he finds a place to land the Autobot shuttle. "Looks like we're gonna have to do that Warpath! Sensors are readin' a bunch of energon signatures out there and I gotta hunch we've got Decepticons up to something sneaky and devious! Ya dig?!" As the shuttle thumps down, Jazz pops out of the pilot's chair with his solar-powered photon rifle drawn. Through the viewscreen, he spots a few Sounders wandering around grabbing blindly into the air. "Let's lock and load A-Team! Get outside and let's figure out what in the heck is goin' on around this place! Protect the people at all costs! Let's ROOLLLLL OUT!!" With his pre-game speech complete, the Intelligence Director bolts for the exit and out into the town square. Soundwave halts only momentarily to address the forces. << Decepticons, Autobot interference must be repelled at all cost. Detachment progress thirty two percent complete. >> he says, as the second lock hisses open and he shoves the pointy tool into the lock, rendering it inert. He slinks along the edge of the star to the next point. " It is at this point that the defense dishes pop up and attempt to repel his meddling with the super dish. "Quaint." he says, a small dish of his own popping up from his shoulder, as he presses a button on his abdomen. The dish seems to bounce or mute the signal in some form, and the resulting sonics are deafening. He switches out his tool hand for his fist, and climbs up on the edge of the star, smashing the defense dishes one by one. Not exactly the most effective way of stopping intruders, but it *has* provided a distraction. Ju-87 Stuka yelps and flies evasive at the defense turrets, strafing them a moment before she decides there are bigger fish to fry. She reports simply, pulling around in a one-eighty roll and pulling 'up' hard, diving down on the Autobots below as they dismount from their shuttle. +Guten Tag, Arschlocher!+ She broadcasats aloud +Is time to dance!+ At the last moment before impact she pulls up HARD, a pair of 50kg (110lb) GP bombs dropping from underwing racks! Combat: Ju-87 Stuka misses Warpath with her 50kg GP Bombs Area attack! Combat: Ju-87 Stuka strikes Jazz with her 50kg GP Bombs Area attack! Combat: Ju-87 Stuka strikes Whiteout with her 50kg GP Bombs Area attack! Motormaster steps between Soundwave and the approaching Autobot contingent, drawing his claymore with a ringing sound. In a deceptively quick spinning motion, Motormaster rips a long slash in the ground before him, marking a line as if to say: this far and no farther! Light flares in his red eyes, a pair of laser beams spearing out of them towards the Autobot lines. "You have come a long ways to die, Autobots!" Combat: Motormaster misses Warpath with his Optical Heat Rays (Laser) attack! As the first sounds of weapons fire fill the air in the town square, a security force lieutenant calls out into the unknown which he can't see. "Help! Help! We're all blind! Someone did this to us! What do we do?!" He waves his sonic blaster in the direction of some of the firing and lets loose with a few random shots. Back inside the capital building, the King of SOUND PLANET hears reports from his assistants that the defensive speakers around the SONIC SUPER-DISH are starting to drop like flies. "What?!" the King replies, "Whoever is doing this must be after our most prized posession and now they've made us blind so they can get away with it!!" As the weapons fire continues in the town square, the majority of the Sounders begin to scamper away from the loud noises. Some of them run right into doors and trip over things in their path which makes for a really sad or really funny picture depending on what kind of personality you have. F-16 Falcon dives through the air, keeping tight on Banshee's tail and lining up the Autobots in his sights. <> Sending the pulse to fire off a salvo of laserfire, an error message comes back to the Seeker. <> he whispers aloud, <> So instead, Backfire does the next best thing. he shouts as loud as he can, adding some sound effects. <> The Global Pose Tracker marks that F-16 Falcon has 'skipped' his action for this round. "WHAM, ZOOM, POW!" Warpath exclaims. He smoothly dodges a dropping bomb and a laser attack. "You guys don't have the BLAM, zip to zap me!" Yes, he completely stole that line from Powerglide. "TANK you, Motormaster!" He transforms to tank mode and lobs a shell at him. Warpath folds down into his awesome tank mode. Combat: Red Tank strikes Motormaster with his POW! BLAM! KAZAM! attack! It's not the most kind way to be welcomed to a new planet, but it's exactly how Jazz is greeted. With a powerful blast from Banshee's bombing run. Being rocked to the ground by the wave of its energy, the Autobot picks himself up off the groun, "Owww!! You again!! Someone take that bird-brain out of the sky. And the other seeker behind her too!" Just as the ringing in his audio receivers dissipates, Jazz hears the security force Lieutenat's words. "Yo military dude! We're the Autobots and we're here to stop the Decepticon from stealin' your stuff! Just hang tight and we'll be done in a jiffy!" Picking up Soundwave's form in the distance, Jazz takes off in a charge as he raises his rifle. "Hey blue! Long time no see! Why don't you drop what you're doin' and give me a hand-shake?!" he says as he takes aim with a low-level warning shot. Combat: Jazz strikes Soundwave with his Solar-Powered Photon Rifle attack! -2 Bombs and lasers as soon as they're down the ramp? That can't be good at all. And when the smoke clears.. there's only three Autobots standing there. Wait, wasn't there four coming out of the shuttle? Something strange is going on here. The hole in the ground at the base of the shuttle ramp might have something to do with it. Before one can wonder if it was an animation error another hole appears as Spindrift digs back out of the ground. Well that's one way to avoid a bombing run. "Darn Decepticreeps, always makin' a mess." He opens his mouth and a small inrush of air sucks up chunks of rock and rubble left by the general Decepticon destruction and chaos. Then he cocks back his head, and with a *WHOOMP* a compacted lump of debris is fired back at the plane... with a little extra surprise as he's stuffed one of his own explosives inside of it. Combat: Spindrift misses Ju-87 Stuka with his Trash Compacted Bomb attack! Whiteout is at the door by the time the shuttle actually hits the ground. He's more trying to use the other, bigger bots as something of cover, running just in the shadow of Jazz and Warpath's legs. Which tends to not be entirely helpful when something tries to actually blanket the area with explosives. Caught up in the flames and smoke of the explosion, Whiteout is briefly unseen. But when the smoke clears, he's not where he was before. He's a bit further down, running towards the city itself, looking a little worse for wear. He might not have stayed put, but the explosives really did a number on his armor, making the white wolf look gray. But none the less, he manages to make his way into the town square, trying to avoid being seen as best as he can. It doesn't take him long to figure out that the citizens can't see. Just having to avoid a sonic pulse shot wildly at him by mistake is enough to tell him that. The cries sort of help as well. "Stop shooting!" He calls out to the blind lieutenant, "You're just going to hurt innocents, eh? Tell me what a location of shelter is. Focus on my voice and I'll lead as much of you there as I can!" Whiteout says, "I'll leave you big bots to take care of the 'cons, eh? I'll try and help the civilians out. I don't think any of them can actually SEE what's going on." Combat: Whiteout takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Funny, Motormaster was just reflecting how fortunate it was that Warpath's worse half wasn't here. And here he was thinking he wouldn't have to hear Powerglide's corny lines. Maybe he should've been paying more attention to the Autobots, because Warpath's tank shell strikes him high on the left shoulder and drives him back a half-step, swaying under the impact. His hulking back ratchets open to deploy a rack of atom-smasher missiles in response to Warpath's blast. A pair of missiles blast off from the rack in a cloud of white smoke, streaking over the lovely hedge mazes and ornate fountains of the ceremonial square towards the Autobot tank! "Watch your BACK, Soundwave. That cretin Jazz seems to be GUNNING for you this time." Combat: Motormaster strikes Red Tank with his Atom-Smasher Missile attack! Ju-87 Stuka banks hard to avoid the cube of crap fired at her, cackling madly as she pulls a teardrop loop and comes in for another bombing run, the siren mounted on her landing strut screaming its terror-inducing note. But Banshe's not trying to aim it - she's just doing it for effect. As she gets closer a 'crutch' swings down from her underbelly, at the end of which sits a long, narrow, but heavy bomb, intended for one target and one target only. +Ich schreie, du stirbst!+ She taunts - german for 'I scream, you die!' And then the bomb is released, the Stukacon pulling up low enough to pick up a transmission antennae along the way. Fear? A pheomenon for other, lesser lifeforms. Combat: Ju-87 Stuka misses Spindrift with her 250kg Penetrator Bombs attack! Jazz says, "Roger doger Whiteout! These Decepti-creeps made the people here blind somehow. Now we just gotta stop them from gettin' away with whatever they're plannin' on stealing!" Whiteout says, "Slag if I know how. They're all wearing these weird visors, though." Jazz says, "Yea, reminds me of that dude from Star Trek! I love that show! That Data dude is awesome!" F-16 Falcon continues to fire imaginary laser bolts at the Autobots, until his internal systems inform him of being fully operational and charged. <> Lining up his nosecone with the little tank that could, Backfire fires off a steady stream of NORMAL laserfire from both sides of his nosecone. Spindrift says, "Yo, boss, focus a li'l." Saboteur Foxfire can be heard giggling. Combat: F-16 Falcon misses Red Tank with his Return of the REAL PewPew! (Disruptor) attack! Soundwave is surprised by Jazz's sudden appearance amidst the minor fight he is having with the Sounders' defenses atop the satellite array. He turns around, sitting, and swings around his sonic cannon in Jazz's direction. He leaps down from the array, pressing something on the side of the cannon as he does, with it aimed squarely in the optics of the Autobot. A horrid screch and flash of red light is emit from the cannon. Combat: Soundwave strikes Jazz with his crank it up to 11 attack! The security force lieutenant hear's Jazz speak first and then he picks up on Whiteout's voice. "Oh..you're here to help?! YESS!! Thank speakers!! Uh everyone here!! Follow the voice of the friendly robot! He'll guide us to safety!" Almost on cue, the Sounders begin listening for Whiteout's particular voice. As masters of sound, they're quite adept at recognizing certain vocal patterns and slowly but surely, the people in the town square start stumbling in the direction of the scurrying wolf and his voice. Inside the capital building, the King hears about the arrival of more robots....good robots over the intercom. "Oh yes! Perhaps that BIG BUTTON worked afterall! Let's hope these robots have enough mettle to contend with our attackers!" .. That's a mighty big bomb, yep. And when it hits the ground it makes a mighty big explosion, with lots of smoke and flying shrapnel hurtling in various directions with the impact. And a large shape being flung out of the blast radius. She must of blasted that little Autobot but good! ... Or maybe not, as the smokes trails away from it to reveal a rather not blasted looking metal sphere. Using his densely armored 'ball' to ride out the blast wave Spindrift uses the momentum to bounce off a parked vehicle, angled to ricochette off the side of a building... and abruptly the brown-and-orange dillo-ball is hurtling RIGHT TOWARDS the bomber while she's still in the air! It's the sort of improbable move that you'd only expect to see in a cartoon or something. Combat: Spindrift misses Ju-87 Stuka with his Wrecking Ball attack! "Hey, BANG, ow!" the red tank says. He transforms and shakes a fist at Motormaster. Fortunately, other shots don't seem to be connecting. "You're going to BLAM, pay for that!" Another shell gets loaded into his barrel and is launched at the Stunticon. "That'll take for ZOOM, ever to buff out!" The tank splits down the middle, then rises up. The treads separate into legs and arms pop out of the sides. The head comes out of the top of the tank. It's Warpath! Combat: Warpath strikes Motormaster with his BAM BLAM FREEZE! attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Motormaster's Agility. (Crippled) Jazz arrives at the SONIC SUPER-DISH and peers up at Soundwave, but before he can take any further action, he gets caught up in some radio chatter over Star Trek. Having uploaded the entire series to Teletran Two just a few months back, the Intelligence Director was quite informed on the popular TV show. Just then Jazz watches a metal sphere flying through the sky and towards Banshee. "Yo!! That's dyno-mite! Full speed ahead Spindrift!" WHAAAAM! That's when the distractions finally catch up with the stylish Autobot. Struck right in head by Soundwave's crippling cannon, Jazz crumples to the floor locked in stasis. A red energy crackles over his frame, searing through his armor and into his internal systems. "Mmmmhhhh.....Mmuuuhhhh.." Jazz lets out much like a rusty Tin Man without a can of oil. At least it doesn't take much to convince them. But the fact that Whiteout isn't firing is likely a good indication that he's here to help. "Yes, yes, we're here to help. Just please stop shooting," Whiteout says with a slight sigh. He glances around quickly, ears sitting a bit higher on his head. Hm, that building looks important. "Follow the sound of this pulse, folks," He says, as a few things click inside the wolf bot. A pulse begins to play from somewhere on the wolfbot's neck, about as loud as his voice, and as easy to follow. Honing in on the most important looking building, he begins his way towards it, trying to weave a trail through the least debris ridden area as possible. And leads them straight for the capital building, careful as the situation lets him be. Which isn't much, but some direction is better than none. Ju-87 Stuka laughs loudly as her bomb sends Spindrift flying. However in a close-up shot of her pilot hologram, we see her jaw just *drop* as the Autobot goes spherical and ricochets straight at her. +Nun, das war unerwartet...+ She comments, barely gathering her wits about her enough to jink at the last minute to avoid him - and attempt to line up her tailguns on the rapidly-moving autosphere. +Impressive...+ Wagner's hologram, at the tailgun, takes aim and fires... Combat: Ju-87 Stuka misses Spindrift with her Tailgunner (Pistol) attack! Soundwave immediately turns his back on the still-twitching Jazz, and heads for the 3rd node, switching his fist out for the pointed, dangerously arcing tool again. Setting to work on it quickly, it hisses open. <> he radios, as he arrives at the fourth point of five in the array. Combat: Soundwave takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Finding his joints frosted over by the spreading layer of chill from Warpath's bursting cryo-shell, Motormaster assumes his LEAST MOBILE mode! If you can't beat them, join them, right? Rearranging himself with a loud grinding sound, Motormaster transforms into a piece of large industrial machinery sporting a menacing crane. F-16 Falcon streaks close to the ground and Whiteout, transforming and landing behind him a ways. Tromping up, the Seeker attempts to shove the mecha-wolf to the ground. "I am the pulse, an evil evil pulse of.. evil! Run in fear of me, blind fools!!" Backfire does his best Whiteout imitation. The F-16 Falcon transforms with that ever-familiar sound to reveal... BACKFIRE! Combat: Backfire misses Whiteout with his Outta The Way Ho..err Whiteout! (Punch) attack! Several small turrets on the minibase open up with laser beams and machinegun tracers, not just at Warpath but also at the other Autobots that the Decepticons seem to be having a hard time with. "Seekers, you are EMBARRASSING us! I am glad to be a leader of INFANTRY with how you are performing on this mission! Straighten up and fly right or the Autobots will walk all over you!" Combat: Car Crusher strikes Warpath with his Sponson Guns (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Car Crusher strikes Jazz with his Sponson Guns (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Car Crusher strikes Whiteout with his Sponson Guns (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Car Crusher misses Spindrift with his Sponson Guns (Full-Auto) Area attack! Whiteout's pulse is music to the Sounders' ears as they fine tune their sensitive ears to the distinctive beacon. A few Sounders run in a different direction as Backfire swoops in with his evil threats. "I'm outta here! We're being led to our death!" one of them shouts as he makes a break for it and soon after tumbles down a stairwell with all the grace of a Hippo ballerina. The remaining group that stays with Whiteout approaches the capital building when a few security guards hear commotion at the main entrance and raise their sonic blasters. "Halt!! Who goes there?!" One of the guards lets loose with a few blindly aimed shots of sonic energy. The King of SOUND PLANET turns his head toward the main entrance, "Oh my!! We're being invaded! We are a peaceful people! Please just take what you want, give us our sight back and leave us alone!" Motormaster's loud Sponson Guns pounding the surrounding area aren't exactly comforting. Sparks flash as the bullets rattle against Spindrift's form, but neither the tailgun's shots or the barrage from below seem to be actually penetrating the dense armor he has for his small-bot size. He rebounds off the street and rolls back into an alley, where he uncurls and comes scrambling back out into the open. "You heard the bigmouth." Fires a couple of low yield energy blasts at the bomber from his weapon pods. "Come down here and show me what y'can really do!" Combat: Spindrift strikes Ju-87 Stuka with his Pewpewpew and taunting (Disruptor) attack! "You want to talk about POW, embarrasing? A leaf blew in front of my turret!" Warpath says to Motormaster, shrugging off the attack as if it were little more than a mosquito bite. "Too bad Powerglide's not here, or you'd really BLAM, be embarrassed!" Meanwhile, he lobs a laser shot from his tank barrel at Motormaster. Combat: Warpath strikes Car Crusher with his ZING ZANG ZOOM! (Laser) attack! Whiteout grunts a little at the Sounders that flee instead of following. Nothing he can do about them, really. Instead he focuses on the ones that are following him. "Stop shooting! I'm bringing civilians who can't see either! They need shelter until we can send the decepticons aw-" Whiteout stops abruptly at the sound of jets overhead. And just in time, as it were! He moves quickly, dodging underneath Backfire's swatting hand and rolling to the side. "Missed! And you got the accent wrong, decepticreep!" He snorts, and starts to pull back a little. Only to get caught up in gun fire, which riddles his side with holes and sends him tumbling to his side. "... That was better," He grunts, pushing back up to his feet. Pausing, there's another click inside of him. He coughs once, coughing up a small device - the distress beacon that was beeping, reconfigured to make an audible sound - on the ground. He gives it a swat with his tail, and it skids towards the gate. It keeps beeping, functioning on its own power supply. "Keep near that, folks! I'll deal with this creep, eh?" Turning back towards Backfire, the wolf bot rushes off to the side, attempting to lead him away from the gate itself. "Come and get me, 'con," He taunts, ducking behind a bit of debris as a few motes of what seem to be frost begin to gather at his muzzle. Then appearing beyond the debris briefly, he opens his muzzle again and releases a thick cone of strange, clinging frost, that instantly freezes and expands on contact. Combat: Whiteout sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Whiteout misses Backfire with his Permafrost Breath attack! Even a blind Sounder could hit Jazz in the frozen state he's in. That's why it's no surprise when Motormaster's rage of wildfire strikes the blue-visored Autobot right in the chest. "Oowww!!" The good news is the warmth of the sizzling laser beams snaps Jazz out of his statis lock. "Aww yea! Thanks for the jump start Motorola! I owe ya one! Now back to the business at hand!" Noticing Soundwave is still continuing to work on releasing the huge SONIC SUPER-DISH, Jazz tries to think of something completely ridiculous. Then the Intelligence Director gets an idea. Seeing Spindrift battling nearby, Jazz switches out his right-hand for his hardly-seen TOWING WINCH!! Firing the winch at Spindrift, he lifts up the Autobot tape and flings him into the air at Soundwave. "Hey man!! I call this my no-look pass! Think fast!" Car Crusher sits there and just takes it, his weapon systems humming as he charges them up, building power! Combat: Car Crusher takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Jazz misses Soundwave with Spindrift's Wrecking Ball attack! -1 Ju-87 Stuka curses as she gets hit and banks around /hard/, lining Spindrift up on her nose and hoping that her rudimentary aiming system for the siren holds together - she really hopes she can requisition some good new parts from Soundwave after this raid is complete. Of course, that all depends on her performance as she decides to go for a more stationary target - Warpath. Spindrift... someone else can deal with for now, she's grown fed up with him. +Guten Tag, Herr Warpath! Hear my SCREAM!+ Even if it misses, the scream will probably give the locals a good old-fashioned brown trouser moment! +rrrrraaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH+ Combat: Ju-87 Stuka 's Horns of Jericho attack on Warpath goes wild! Combat: Ju-87 Stuka misses herself with her Horns of Jericho attack! Soundwave spins on his heel, seeing the tape flying at him out of the corner of his eye. Instinctively, he brings both arms together, swinging them with the momentum of a centifuge at the little Autobot cassette in an attempt to deflect him back where he came from. Combat: Soundwave misses Jazz with his batter up attack! Off balance from his shove missing, Backfire stumbles and falls on his side.. tripping over his own two feet. "You'll pay for that, cu.. oh. Where did he go?" the Seeker muses aloud, getting up and peeking behind some debris. "Wolfbotdude, where ARE you? I'm not going to HURT you, I just want to.." Backfire shouts, obviously pausing in thought. "Uhh, give you a present!" Caught unawares when Whiteout darts out of the debris, the Decepticon actually jumps back.. frightened. "EGADS!!" Cowering low to the ground with his arms wrapped over his head, the thick cone of frost drifts overheard.. harmlessly. Looking up, Backfire smiles. "Ahahaha, was that your SPECIAL attack? I evaded that with -ease-, Autotard! Here's a nasty trick of my OWN!" he laughs, extending his palm and basking the vicinity in noxious green ooze that passes for Backfire's energon supply. "TOXIC, READY OR.. NOXIC!" Combat: Backfire strikes Whiteout with his Palm Discharge.. Gross attack! Combat: Backfire's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Whiteout. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Whiteout's Accuracy. (Blinded) Just as the Sounder starts to get up after falling down an incredibly high stairwell, he checks his legs, amazed that he didn't suffer a single broken bone or injury after the ugly spilly. Then somewhere from above, he feels an amazingly low blast of sound rush through his body. Uh oh. The Sounder runs off blindly in the direction of the nearest restroom, damn glad that everyone else can't see the embarrassing brown streak on the backside of his pants. Besides that awkward moment, things have calmed down inside the capital building. The King of SOUND PLANET makes his way past the sound of his security guards as he looks to Whiteout, "Whatever you're doing to stop our attackers, please hurry! We have a feeling they're trying to get away with our SONIC SUPER-DISH! That's our most prized possession! It must be saved!" Spindrift feels the grapnel grab him, and reflexively rolls back up as he's plucked off the ground and slung like a real wrecking ball. But that dodgy Soundwave proves to be dodgey enough to avoid being balled over and tries to knock him back at Jazz! Fortunately Spindrift lives up to his name, internal control altering his own rotation so he skims just past Jazz's shoulder instead of hitting him. He uncurls just afterwards, snagging Jazz's shoulder with his tail and pulling himself onto the spymaster's back. "Don't worry boss, I got yer back." The slots in his shell slip open, revealing glowing emitter arrays. But instead of just engulfing him, he projects the protective field over the Autobot he's hanging piggyback on. "So give the walkin' karoke machine heck!" Whiteout ngh! "Slag it. Jazz, they're talking about them taking some sort of sonic super-dish. I can't see with this gunk in my eyes, what's going on, eh?" Combat: Spindrift creates a forcefield shielding Jazz from damage. Spindrift says, "I reckon that's the thing Soundwave was tryin' to monkey with. Maybe. I ain't as good at this tech thing as you or Blaster." Jazz says, "Thanks for the 4-1-1 Whitey! We're gonna make sure they don't get away with that sonic dish alright!" "All right, that's BOOM, it! You Decepticons are going to get it now!" Warpath shouts, "Now stay out of the ZIP, kitchen, if you can't take the heat!" A hot shell flies out of his tank barrel. Combat: Warpath strikes Car Crusher with his ZAP ZOOM SIZZLE! Area attack! Combat: Warpath misses Soundwave with his ZAP ZOOM SIZZLE! Area attack! Combat: Warpath strikes Ju-87 Stuka with his ZAP ZOOM SIZZLE! Area attack! Combat: Warpath strikes Backfire with his ZAP ZOOM SIZZLE! Area attack! "Oh, sure, you probably just want to 'pet' me, right?" Whiteout snorts, ears laying back, "I've heard 'em all. Now just hold still long enough for me to blast ya!" Stepping out from behind his covering, he starts moving for Backfire. A pair of laser cannons are already showing on his sholder blades, though one is smoldering as a result of Motormaster's previous assault. But he doesn't quite get very far. That gunk hits him straight on in the face despite its best attempt to dodge out of the way of it. It splatters all over the rest of him as well when he the sudden blindness causes him to skid to a halt to avoid hurting himself. "Augh! It STINGS and burns!" But what else is a wolf to do when they're covered in water or goop? Taking inspiration from watching dogs do the same, Whiteout hunkers down a little bit. With his claws digging into the ground, he begins to do the first thing that comes to mind. And that is to to begin to shake, resulting in vigeriously shaking that green goop off of his frame before it can do any damage. Not that he can see where it's aiming any with the stuff stinging at his optics. "You can have your present back! I don't like cyber fruitcake!" Ooooh! Look at all the colors!! Jazz glances at the Armadillo on his shoulder (who needs a parrot anyway) and grins, "I'm diggin' this! Now let's show this sorry excuse for an 8-track player that stealin' is /definitely/ NOT COOL!" With a bit of extra courage in his step, the force-field encased Jazz raises his left arm and an extra attachment has appeared on it. It starts glowing red and a second later, it blasts out a tight stream of fire! "Yo Warpath! I think this kitchin is about to start heatin' up for these Decepti-clowns! Hah! Ya dig?!" Combat: Whiteout strikes Backfire with his Toxic goop? Return to sender! attack! Combat: Whiteout's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Backfire. Combat: Jazz strikes Soundwave with his Flamethrower attack! -3 Jazz says, "How do you guys want your Soundwave? Medium or well done?!" Spindrift says, "Burnt to a crisp" Whiteout says, "Seconded!" Ju-87 Stuka yelps loudly as she's peppered with shrapnel, a large piece being ingested by her engine, which promptly shows its displeasure by changing its note and venting a thin trail of oily smoke from one of the engine's exhaust banks. Snarling, she blasts over Warpath's head and pulls around in a tight loop, readying another 250kg bomb. +Archlocher!+ She bellows, at both the Autobots and the Sounders in general, before releasing the bomb at a highish altitude and looping back towards her comrades. The long, thin bunker-buster type bomb takes over a second to coss the distance in its whistling, ultrafast descent towards, or at least towards the general vicinity of, the Autobot tank.... Combat: Ju-87 Stuka strikes Warpath with her 250kg Penetrator Bombs attack! Standing, gloating over the green soaked Autobot.. Backfire smiles from audio receptor to receptor. "Ahaha, and how the MIGHTY have fallen! Well, you're not really all that mighty. Umm, unless you're a mighty mini. Yes, okay.. redo." the Seeker states, taking a step backwards. Walking forward one pace, Backfire gloats again.. over the green soaked Autobot, still smiling from audio receptor to receptor. "Ahaha, and how the MIGHTY MINI have fallen!" Pausing, Backfire nods smugly and continues. "You will feel the wrath of B..ACH!" he's cut off, as a piece of flying shrapnel from somewhere gouges deep into his arm. "Oh, bother." Turning back to Whiteout, he casually states "Where were we? Oh right. Feel the wrath of B..ACH!" this time cut off when Whiteout sends a glop of green nastiness into his optics. "IT BURNS, IT BURNS!!" he cries out, flailing around aimlessly. Jumping into the air, Backfire transforms into his F-16 Falcon mode. And so the thrusters alight on Backfire's tail end, jetting the warplane forward in a tremendous burst of speed. Only he's blinded and going to totally opposite way. Oops. A shake, shudder, and shiver; and before your eyes BACKFIRE transforms into a F-16 Falcon! Combat: F-16 Falcon begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Soundwave is knocked backward by the blaze of the flamethrower, smashing into the next node with a crunch...and the lock hisses open...the security in this place sure is lax! However, Soundwave is not amused. "Fresh Jams: Imminent." he says to Jazz mockingly, and presses a button on his shoulder, as a tightly focused warble rips through the fire at Jazz. Combat: Soundwave strikes Jazz with his stick this in your jam box attack! Combat: Spindrift's forcefield absorbs Soundwave's attack. Having built up enough power for Motormaster's satisfaction, his minibase mode folds up back into his trailer, leaving his truck mode revving where the base was parked. "Allow me to LEND a HAND while you BEND an EAR, Soundwave!" Motormaster declares, diesel fumes puffing from his stacks as he charges the Autobot positions like a bowling ball charging the pins! Motormaster slams his great mass to the ground, converting into a big black cabover semi. Combat: Kenworth K1000 strikes Jazz with his Hammer Down Good Buddy (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Spindrift's forcefield absorbs Kenworth K1000 's attack. Combat: Kenworth K1000 misses Whiteout with his Hammer Down Good Buddy (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Kenworth K1000 strikes Spindrift with his Hammer Down Good Buddy (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Kenworth K1000 strikes Warpath with his Hammer Down Good Buddy (Ruckus) Area attack! The Sounders with Whiteout have managed to all get safely inside the capital building and away from Backfire's toxic goop. One of the King's assistants manages to hear Banshee's whistling bomb and he shouts, "Everyone down! Incoming!!" BOOOOOOOM! The capital rumbles from the aftershock, sending the Sounders inside into an even tighter huddle. The King of SOUND PLANET turns his head in the direction of where he last heard Whiteout, "Thank you so much for your help Autoguy....Autome..uh...kind fellows! But if you don't stop these attackers quickly, they're bound to destroy the entire capital!" Another assistant comes forward with a bit of news, "Your majesty! One of our scientists has called in over the short-wave radio. He thinks the attackers are using some sort of device to interfere with our visors. If we can find the source of this device and stop it, we'll regain our vision!" Repugnus sounds disappointed. "*Wusses.* You're ONLY going to burn him?" Spindrift unfortunately isn't completely covered by the forcefield himself when he's using it over someone else, so he ends up taking the blunt of being sideswiped by Motormaster in the process of protecting his colleague from the angry semi and the sonic blasts Soundwave is shooting at him. But the little 'dillo just grits and bears through it, knowing its more important to keep Jazz up and fighting as he keeps as much energy as possible running into his forcefield, ignoring the fact that he's still a fairly open target. This is why he's got a good set of armor besides. Combat: Spindrift takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "BAM, SMACK, OW, that HURT!" Warpath shouts, as he's bowled over by Motormaster and his legs are run over by 8 of the 16 wheels. "Those are my running legs!" As Motormaster roars away, Warpath lobs another shell at him. Nothing special in it this time. Just plain old ordinary explosives. "I'm going to BOOM, blow you to kingdom come!" Spindrift grunts. "Don't worry 'bout me Jazz, get Soundwave away from that thing." Combat: Warpath strikes Kenworth K1000 with his "BLAM POW OW MY LEG!" attack! BLAAAM! POOONG! No it's not Warpath with one of his inspiring speeches, it's Jazz getting flung around like a pinball inside his protective forcefield! "Is that all ya got Decepti-dorks!? You're no match for my pal's super-duper-fly-protection! Now let's show the cool people on this planet that the Autobots can party with the best of them!" Dropping down into his stylish Porsche mode, Jazz tucks Spindrift into the passenger seat. Jolting forward with incredible power, the sports cart races up a small hill that leads to the top of the SONIC SUPER-DISH. "There's no way you're gettin' away with this nifty equipment. If you don't understand me, maybe I gotta get a little bit LOUUUUDER?!" The Porsche starts blasting some energetic techno through its speakers, hoping to thoroughly annoy the Decepticon Tapemaster in the process. Break it down! With a flurry of sounds, Jazz drops down into a Porsche 935 Turbo. Warpath also manages to get hit by bombs from the sky! He shakes a fist at Banshee, but can't do anything about it right now. "Just wait, I'll POW, clean your clock next!" Shaking like that not only got a lot of the goop off of Whiteout's frame, but also his eyes. It's already eaten at them enough that there's little dead spots amongst the glowing optics, but it's enough for him to see what's going on at least. And here he wasn't even trying. "... Oh go shove an antennae up your skidplate," Whiteout mutters grumpily at Backfire's wake, his tail flickering in annoyance. "Idiot." Whiteout's ears sit up abruptly on his head at a strange sort of sound wave. He looks up just in time to see, not a shell coming his way, but a giant bowling ball. Eyes widen as he scrambles for cover, only barely getting missed and being turned into a wolven bowling pin. "What the slag!? Someone's been learning from Spindrift..." Getting out again once the way is clear, Whiteout starts for the capital. "... A device? Gotchya. Stay put! We'll get them out of here!" Whiteout grins reassuringly, only to have to remind himself that they can't actually see it. Instead, he rushes onwards back towards the satillite at full speed. Combat: White Porsche 935 strikes Soundwave with his Turn Up The TECHNO attack! -1 Whiteout says, "I overhead one of the civilians talking. There's some sort of device that's apparently disrupting their vision somehow." Combat: Whiteout takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Jazz says, "*TECHO MUSIC BLASTING* Huh?! Device?! Maybe we can put a stop to it by over-loadin' it with some of this planet's technology. Why don't you try one of your famous feedback loops over all local frequencies Whitey?! Maybe the people here can help ya get it going?!" Ju-87 Stuka loops around towards the last of the five 'lock' arms, circling to a higher altitude as she examines her target, pulling a 180 roll and diving down towards her target at high speed, the scream of the siren absent; her target cannot feel fear, so there's no point in using the Horns. Her engine roars, however, throttle pushed fully forwards as she lines up on it - and, of course, Jazz and his passenger' who're nearby. But for once, the Autobot isn't the primary target. The two 50kg bombs drop from the underwing racks at the last possible moment, one of them slamming straight home into the lock, blowing it apart. The other one slams down nearby - but does it hurt the Autobots...? Over the comm, Banshee can be heard grunting at the strain of pulling up, pulling Gs that would force a human's skull through his behind. Whiteout says, "And that's why they pay you the big cubes! I'm on it!" Combat: Ju-87 Stuka strikes White Porsche 935 with her 50kg GP Bombs Area attack! Combat: Spindrift's forcefield absorbs Ju-87 Stuka 's attack. Combat: Ju-87 Stuka misses Spindrift with her 50kg GP Bombs Area attack! Another tank shell punches through Motormaster's thick armor with a sharp SPANG and a muffled boom as he turns slowly around, lining up with Warpath and building up speed to try to run the unbreakable little tank down. Smoke billows out of the hole where Warpath blasted him, although it doesn't seem to slow his charge perceptibly, Warpath's reflection growing in the gleaming chrome grille. "Nnrgh! You just signed your DEATH SENTENCE, Autobot! Prepare to meet your precious Optimus Prime... IN THE PIT!" Combat: Kenworth K1000 strikes Warpath with his King of the Road attack! Soundwave shudders as the sound from the music strikes him, and reaches up to press a button on his shoulder, then stops, and begins to climb the side of the satellite array. As he reaches the top, he spends a moment trying to right himself as the blast from Jazz's hi-fi continue to wrack his weld seams. He slowly makes his way toward a small, Sounder-sized control panel attached to the satellite, which oddly enough, is nowhere near his size. Combat: Soundwave takes extra time to steady himself. Pass One of the local scientists has been monitoring the radio chatter from his lab and Jazz's words suddenly spark an idea. He fires off a message over the short-wave radio towards the capital. "Get that robot called Whitey into your building there and let him access the controls for the SONIC SUPER-DISH!" Whispering the rest of the plan through the radio for dramatic effect, the capital assistant grins on the other end as he hears the idea. "Your majestry! I think we've found a way to put a stop to this blasted device that's blinding us!" Once he hears the plan, the King of SOUND PLANET raises his fist into the air, "That's genius! Now where did that robot go?! Whitey?! Where are you?! We need you in here at the controls of the SONIC SUPER-DISH!!" If it weren't for the fact his legs were already run over like a person that's been pushed in front of a bus, Warpath might have been able to evade Motormaster's second rush. And the pain was tremendous. "Down, but not POW, out!" Warpath says, shaking his fist at Motormaster again. He prepares another shell for the rig. "Someone should ZOOM, take away your drivers' license!" PCHOOOO! Combat: Warpath strikes Kenworth K1000 with his BLAM! Run me over twice will ya? attack! Spindrift instinctively curls up and braces himself, even if he's not a direct target while within Jazz's cab he can still feel the beating his forcefield is taking from those bombs. "Dunno how much longer I can hold it up against that, Jazz! We gotta do something to try and stop Soundwave, and do it fast." Combat: Spindrift takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Arriving at the top of the SONIC SUPER-DISH, the Porsche nimbly transforms back into the funky form of Jazz. "Alright Spinners, you've totally rocked as a forcefield, but I'm gonna need ya to pound some sense into Soundwave here! You with me?!" As the tape rolls into his metallic sphere once again, Jazz picks it up and hurls it at the Decepticon officer, "Not so fast Blue! Don't touch that dial! You're listenin' to the Jazz-Meister on 104.3 FM! The home of DODGE BALL!!" Get on up! The Porsche 935 Turbo explodes upward into Jazz, Autobot Rock Star! Combat: Jazz strikes Soundwave with Spindrift's Wrecking Ball Take Two attack! -3 Whiteout abruptly skids to a halt. And for some reason, start running right back for the capital building. "Just me again," He says quickly as he approaches the guard fence, only to jump right over it and land lightly on the other side. The scientists weren't the only ones that have been paying attention to the radio chatter, so Whiteout doesn't even explain why he's there. "Just point me... Er.." He pauses, glancing around at all the blind people in the area. "Nevermind, I'll find it," He mutters, pushing on through the halls. It's a tight fit, but unlike the regular, large sized bots, he can actually fit through them to the control room for the 'sonic super-dish'. "Yeah, yeah, I know you overheard," Whiteout hunkers down next to the controls, careful to avoid leaning on anything too hard and begins to patch into them. "This is quite a setup you've got here. Bet I could even get in signals from earth! But let's just settle for getting these cons out of here for now, eh?!" As Whiteout begins to patch into the systems, there's a few clicks from somewhere within him. His radio relay opens up, connecting to the relay of the satellite itself. Loading every radio frequency in the area into his frequency, he amplifies and distorts them, adding them upon themselves over and over and over again. Then feeds them into the satillite array itself. And if that wasn't bad enough, there's another file playing over that. Loudly. Which sounds... Very suspiciously like an earth song. An earth song... Played through feedback, even over it. The decepticons would be able to make out the beginning notes to 'Never Going To Let You Down'. Played with something that sounds like vuvuzelas. On every frequency, save for the autobots own. POOM! As the shell bursts against Motormaster's left side two of his tires shred away and go bouncing off into the city, one of them crushing a parked sonic-glidecar on the way as if it just couldn't help crushing even without a truck to attach to. Motormaster transforms, feet gouging the park ground as he loses speed and starts charging back in the other direction, blasting away with his optic lasers to try to suppress Warpath's counter-fire. "I can hardly believe it! The... IMPUDENCE of continuing to fight back! You would've been better off lying still and playing dead!" And furthermore, Rickrolled?! This is insult to injury. At least Motormaster is too busy fighting Warpath to recognize the song. With a loud clacking and grinding sound, Motormaster pulls himself up into his grim humanoid form. Combat: Motormaster strikes Warpath with his Optical Heat Rays (Laser) attack! Ju-87 Stuka grins at the damage done to the lock and loops around, arcing up to altitude only to come screaming out of the skies again with her last 250kg bomb already swung down on its crutch clear of her propeller. She curses loudly as the strobe weapon slung on that mounting shorts out under the audio insult, resolving to either blow up, or blow away, Jazz. +Leave Herr Soundvave ALONE!+ She snarls, releasing the bomb and pulling up out of the way again. Combat: Ju-87 Stuka misses Jazz with her 250kg Penetrator Bombs attack! Spindrift smashes into Soundwave with a thud, doing a little damage but not enough to where he is unable to catch the little trouble maker. Soundwave this time throws Spindrift like a baseball over the edge of the array, then charges straight for Jazz, with one fist up as if about to throw a punch. Combat: Soundwave sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Soundwave strikes Jazz with his pullin' out that thorn in my side attack! Combat: Spindrift's forcefield protecting Jazz vanishes. The plan formulated by the Sounder scientist had worked! As Whiteout Rickrolls the entire sector with his heavy scatter of noise, the Decepticons' blinding devices shatter under the pressure of the ultra-high frequencies. It doesn't take long for the Sounders to regain their vision! Those inside the capital building cheer loudly as they look around at each other for the first time in what seems like forever. The King of SOUND PLANET sets his visor on the battle raging outside, "We'll celebrate once our attackers are driven off! Security forces! Set your weapons on the attackers!" The various security force members in the town square come to their senses, fixing their visors on the large robots doing battle. Jazz shouts out below, "The bad dudes are the ones with the purple marks that look like bad tattoo's they got at Spring Break or something!" The security forces wonder what exactly 'Spring Break' is, but they eye the purple marks and start firing their sonic blasters. Although they're not powerful weapons, they are precise. You have no idea how satisfying it is to Spindrift to feel his rotund form plowing into Blaster's archnemesis, as brief as it may be. But keeping that forcefield up has been taking a lot of out of him system-wise, and he's caught in a brief relapse afterwards were he's tossed over the edge of the platform. The forcefield hangs in there a few moments more, long enough to absorb Soundwave's charge. The impact is too much for it though, and with a sound almost like breaking glass the semi-solid barrier shatters apart... But leaves an unscathed Jazz in its wake to continue the inner city style beatdown. As for Spindrift? He hits the ground below, but the residue momentum is enough to bounce him back up, and he recovers in time to unroll and grab the edge of the SUPER-DISH platform with his claws. A bit of pulling and kicking and he manages to pull himself up, then duck out of the way of the two mechs still fighting as he catchs his proverbial brief, super-gyro spinning rapidly within his body to help produce some energy to refill his systems. "EE-YOW!" Warpath shouts. It really doesn't hurt that much, but in addition to the damage he's already taken, Motormaster's lasers sting. "Maybe you are the one that should ZIP, retreat! It ain't over til the POW, fat bot sings!" He in no way is referring to Cosmos. He summons all his remaining strength to sit up and aim at Motormaster. "Let's put you, POW, on the end of a tow truck!" Combat: Warpath misses Motormaster with his ZING ZAP POW! (Laser) attack! Spindrift says, "I'm okay!.. Sorry Jazz, couldn't keep that up any longer." Jazz ducks under Soundwave's bulky fist and explodes upward with a fist of his own, "Sorry Soundwave! This song's gonna end with the good guy's savin' the day! Open your audio receptors and listen closely! It's time for you guys to beat it!" Combat: Jazz strikes Soundwave with his Inner City Uppercut (Punch) attack! Soundwave says, "You have won...but only for the time being, Autobots." Whiteout says, "... What the. Butt off, Soundchump!" Whiteout has encrypted this channel. Whiteout huffs. "Jerk." Jazz says, "No prob Spinny! Thanks for your help and thanks to you too Whiteout?! That guy's voice sounds like W.O.P.R from that movie!" Spindrift says, "I got to ball bash Soundwave, all the thanks I need!" It's just a good thing that the Sounders don't react badly to seeing a large, singed white wolf amidst their control room hooked directly up to their sattillite. Whiteout cringes a little as he recieves a bit of the feedback in return simply as a result of the massive satillite's broadcasting. But once the scientists around him stop acting blind, he ceases the transmission. And just in time, as a little bit of smoke begins to rise from his radio relay. "Whew! Now THAT is what I call a transmitter." Whiteout shakes his head a bit to clear it. "Sounds like we're routing them gang." Then, he pauses as something makes him frown. Ears twitch back, as a few more clicks sound from his relay. "Slagging pirates, get off our frequency," He mutters to no one in particular. BWAMF! In a puff of shrapnel the tank shell detonates harmlessly in midair as Motormaster lights it off with his lasers, thundering after Warpath with heavy footfalls. "You WRETCHED LITTLE WORM!" he snarls in a furious baritone, swinging back a foot and aiming it at Warpath's side, while the sonic blasters of the Sounders rip up the ground around him and vibrate his armor panels. "We could've just TAKEN what we WANTED and GONE. You had to COMPLICATE things!" Combat: Motormaster strikes Warpath with his Putting the Boot In (Kick) attack! Soundwave glares at Jazz, and grabs him by the throat. "This planet will be Decepticon property. Mark my words." he says, then shives Jazz backward. << Decepticons, retreat...completion of objective impossible at this juncture. >> he then radios, and takes to the skies. Combat: Soundwave begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Ju-87 Stuka , Jazz, and Spindrift Spindrift says, "Make sure Soundwarble actually scrams, Jazz. I'm gonna go see if 'Path needs a helpin' claw down there. He's been takin' a lot of flak so we could do our job." Whiteout says, "I'm detatching here, headin' out to lend a paw." More and more security forces start to make their way towards the town square, peppering the Decepticons with their low-powered sonic blasters in the process. The King of SOUND PLANET has even made his way outside with a large group of security and assistants around him. "Yes! We're driving them off! There goes a blue one now! Focus your fire on the remaining evil-doers!" The security force lieutenant returns with detail of men and a huge cannon. He motions towards Motormaster, "Aim and fire at that thing!" BOOOOOOM The huge cannon recoils as it sends out an impressive blast of sonic energy. Normally Spindrift would love to give Soundwave a parting gift... but the sounds of heavy violence still going on below draws his attention down. Looks like the big rig lug was still trying to pound Warpath into a tincan. We can't be having none of that now can we? Having regained some of his strength, not to mention his gyro-system was already spinning strong, Spindrift points himself at the greater need. He rolls up, spins in place for a few moments, and then shoots off the platform with enough speed to launch like a living cannonball at Motormaster's backside in an attempt to knock him away from Warpath. Combat: Spindrift misses Motormaster with his Cannonball Blitz attack! -1 Warpath gets kicked and oofs. "Well POWEE, we don't want you to get what you want! No BOOM, good ever comes of it!" He tries to trip up Motormaster with his own smushed crippled legs. "I keep fighting until BLAM, there's no fight left in me!" Combat: Warpath misses Motormaster with his POW BAM SPLAT! (Kick) attack! Jazz gets shoved back by Soundwave, but it's something he accepts as the Decepticon begins to retreat anyway. "That's right Decepti-punk! Next time, come back when you can actually walk the walk! Talk is cheap, ya dig?!" With his foe on the run, the Intelligence Director heads back down the side of the hill towards the remaining Decepticons. Drawing his own rifle from subspace, Jazz joins the Sounders and other Bots in offering some supporting fire. Once he reaches the town square, he looks for the guy that appears to be in charge, "What's up King of SOUND PLANET!! It's a pleasure to meet ya! I'm the King of COOL! Just hold on for another minute and we'll be partying' in no time!" Jazz sets his blue visor on Motormaster, "You don't mess with visors homie!" Combat: Jazz strikes Motormaster with his Solar-Powered Photon Rifle attack! Dislodged from the controls, Whiteout steps out from the capital and into the streets. As he watches the Decepticons begin to flee, a fangy grin begins to form along his muzzle. "And stay out. We don't need your chatter clogging up the frequencies here," He says with a snort. Then frowns slightly at Motormaster, ears laying back. He levels his remaining shoulder laser on him, but doesn't fire even as he starts to approach. Soundwave reaches the shuttle, and remotely opens the hatchway, running full speed to the inside of it. He immediately hops in the main pilot seat, and the shuttle begins to hover off the ground. The cannons whirr, and lock into place, and a volley of fire cuts across the ground, laying down cover for the other Decepticons still outside. The bottom hatchway opens, leaving an entryway for any other retreating Decepticons. A barrage of incoming fire from the Sounders' heavy artillery and Jazz's rifle, not to mention Spindrift bouncing off of him, finally manages to pry Motormaster away from beating the cogs out of Warpath in his fury. "You can't be everywhere at once!" Motormaster shouts as he retreats. "All you've done is put these fleshlings on OUR LIST!" Transforming, he drives away at high speed towards the Decepticon shuttle, trailing smoke and bits of rubber from his wobbly axle. Motormaster slams his great mass to the ground, converting into a big black cabover semi. Combat: Kenworth K1000 begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Spindrift bounces back to the ground and rolls to a stop, flopping on his belly. It's a good thing Motormaster is trucking on out of here, because he doesn't have the oomph left in him for another round of being a self-propelling weapon. "I hope that was all of them, I'm more tumbled out than a tumbleweed." Oh, what a relief! Motormaster is leaving! Warpath drags himself towards the Autobot shuttle, his gimpy legs dragging behind him. "I'm going to need a POW, week in the repair bay," he says, "But at least I ZAP, gave as good as I got!" He looks around to his comrades. "Glum, little help here?" The people of SOUND PLANET start to fill up the town square as the Decepticons finally are driven off with the combined efforts of the Autobots and the local security forces. Everyone claps loudly, cheering and whistling to celebrate the hard-fought victory. The King of SOUND PLANET laughs loudly as he looks to the apparent leader of the Autobots here, "HAAAAAHHHA! The King of COOL?! I have yet to hear of that planet, but we're certainly glad that you and your brave soliders came to our rescue. We'd like to give you a gift of our appreciation now!" With that, the security force lieutenant and his detail push the huge sonic cannon forward. The King continues as he pats its long barrel, "We'd like to give you this sonic cannon! It's one of our planet's largest weapons and I think it's only fitting that we give you something after you've helped us so much!" Jazz looks at the Autobots around him as he offers high-fives to everyone, "Gee...thanks King! You're da bomb! I couldn't have done it without the rockin' help of the A-Team here. Spindrift! Whiteout! And Warpath too! They all rocked the house and helped to save the day. I'll kindly accept your gift!!" Lifting up the sonic cannon, it's clearly huge for the Sounders' standards, but for Jazz it appears to be sized /just/ right for his arm. "Ya know what they say! If the cannon fits, wear it!" The Autobot smiles as he snaps the new weapon into place, swinging it around a bit to test it's weight. "Just remember King, whenever you guys need our help, the Autobots will be here to help. We'll hook you up with a direct link to our communications relay!" And so, SOUND PLANET is safe and the Sounders can continue their lives in peace. At least until the next time the Decepticons come calling.